22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Protector
The USS Protector (NCC-95312) is a Vigilant-class ship in service of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus, and the third starship to bear the name. As of 2420, she was the latest ship put into service by the 22nd fleet, following a lengthy retrofit operation. "What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal." - Albert Pike, quoted on the Protector's Dedication Plaque The Protector group meets on Friday nights at 8:30 PM EST, and is run by DGM Angelboy. CURRENT (PLAYER) ROSTER *[[Commanding Officer|'Commanding Officer']]:' Lieutenant Commander Tiberius Asada *[[Executive Officer|'Executive]]' / Chief Tactical Officer':' Desiree Clerie' **[[Helm Officer|'Helm Officer']]: 'Lieutenant, JG T'Sahriv **[[Helm Officer|'Helm Officer]]: Lieutenant, JG Dominick Jacobs **[[Tactical Officer|'Tactical Officer']]: Ensign George Walker *[[Strategic Operations Officer|'Strategic Operations Officer']]: Lieutenant V'Tira *[[Chief Security Officer|'Chief Security Officer']]: Lieutenant, JG Marcus Blaine **'Special Forces Lead:' Master Chief Mia Schorr *[[Operations Officer|'Operations Officer']]: Lieutenant Catherine Baker (GM-controlled) **[[Communications Officer|'Communications Officer']]: Lieutenant, JG Saiv Daly *[[Chief Engineering Officer|'Chief Engineering Officer']]:' **[[Engineering Officer|'Engineering Officer]]: Ensign Damian Snow **[[Engineering Officer|'Engineering Officer']]: Ensign Bore Ristovski *[[Chief Science Officer|'Chief Science Officer']]:' Ensign Ezri Tegan **[[Science Officer|'Science Officer]]: Ensign Alexandra Kühn *[[Chief Medical Officer|'Chief Medical Officer']]: Sublieutenant Niaev i'Sahan t'Lena **[[Counselor|'Counselor']]: ''open'' HISTORY USS Protector (NCC-3120) The original protector was an Excelsior-class ship launched in 2270. Its service was relatively common and quiet, with no significant actions before being decommissioned. USS Protector (NCC-74312) The second Protector was launched in 2375, near the end of the Dominion War. The Steamrunner class ship was instrumental in assisting the recovery of the Betazoid system. The ship was destroyed in 2394 during a patrol near the Pi Canis sector. 'USS Protector (NCC-95312)' The Protector was launched in 2396 under the command of Captain Peter Taggart. The ship was immediately sent to defend a Federation outpost along the Klingon front, and continuously saw action in various locations for the next several years. As the Iconian War raged, the ship was assigned to a task force sent to defend Ardana III from the Iconians. The task force was all but destroyed, and the Protector barely managed to reach the planet. With no working Warp Drive and no contact with Starfleet Command, the surviving crew decided to remain there and fight until they were relieved or destroyed. In 2420, the ship was encountered and recovered by the USS Sentinel. After being recovered and towed to Starbase 220, the Protector underwent a full retrofit, consisting of a complete reconstruction from the frame up. This process ensured that all damage sustained from Iconian weapons would be repaired, as would the alterations made by the previous crew. After the retrofit was completed, the Protector underwent a period of trials, during which all major systems were tested. By Admiral Kalavek's order, the Protector was required to pass these trials before being allowed to re-enter service. Despite some concerns by the ship's tactical officer, the Protector passed her trials with flying colors, and was certified to reenter service. Major Events Timeline: *'November 25th, 2396' - Launched from the Antares Fleet Yards, Bajor Sector. *'November 28th, 2396' - Transferred to the 5th Fleet under Captain Peter Taggart. *'December 3, 2395' - Assigned to patrol the Donatu Sector due to increased tensions between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. *'July 5th, 2396' - Assigned to patrol the Kassae Sector. *'August 8th, 2397' - Assigned to patrol the Aldeberan Sector. *'February 25th, 2419' - Assigned to defend Ardana III. *'March 3rd, 2419' - Contact lost. *'October 17th, 2420' - Recovered from Ardana III. *'October 31st, 2420' - Retrofit begins *'December 6th, 2420' - Retrofit completed *'January 21st, 2421' - Live-fire combat trials test the repairs and upgrades, ensuring the Protector's readiness. *'January 27th, 2421' - Protector re-enters active service. *'March 2421 - '''The Protector thwarts a Nah'kul plot to mind control the citizens of Bajor and take control of Bajoran planetary politics. *'November 2421''' - The Protector investigates where the mind control station had sent its message. Rogue Dominion ships are waiting in ambush, but the Protector is saved by a backup fleet from DS9. Commanding Officers of the U.S.S. Protector (NCC-95312) *Captain Peter Taggart (2396-2419. KIA) *Chief Petty Officer Dritza (2419-October 2420) *Lieutenant Commander Tiberius Asada (December 2420-Present) Episodes *Pending Category:Active Starships